


First Time

by Narkoa_DeGuerre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cissamione, F/F, Knotting, g!p Narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkoa_DeGuerre/pseuds/Narkoa_DeGuerre
Summary: Prompt fic.  "First time for everything."Narcissa isn't very comfortable with some aspects of being an alpha.  During a heated encounter with Hermione Granger, she can no longer hold back.  Hermione loves it and now Narcissa does as well.slight A/O universe here
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260





	First Time

**_First Time_ **

Hermione fucked back on Narcissa’s cock. “Why haven’t we done this before?”She panted as Narcissa shifted slightly and slid past that special spot inside.“You’re wild, Cissa, absolutely giving it to me.”

Biting her lip so she would not say more than she intended to, Narcissa hoped to push Hermione over the edge of oblivion.Never had she ever intended to attempt this position with her lover.It was too dangerous, too good, and definitely too wild.

Her hands trailed to Hermione’s hips where she was able to hold on with a bruising grip that helped to root her in the moment.Narcissa had to stay in the moment at all times.She would bring her lover to her peak and then she would be able to fall off a little cliff as well.Watching her young lover’s body arch and move as she tried to seek more from Narcissa, to tempt her into a pounding, was causing Narcissa to have dangerous thoughts of releasing unprotected into Hermione’s womb, of impregnating her lover with the product of their love.Narcissa felt her teeth changing in anticipation of a bite she would never allow herself to take.

Tucking her hips forward once again, Narcissa smirked as Hermione shrieked and then reached forward to the headboard with both hands and began pushing her body back onto Narcissa’s cock with her whole body’s weight.

“You’re so gorgeous when your body begs me, Hermione.”The words weren’t easy to get out, but she knew that Hermione would shiver with delight and clench her sex around her shaft which was delightful and dangerous.Maybe that is why she liked it so much.

“You just got bigger inside me!”Hermione screamed.“Oh god, Narcissa, again.Pound me again.”

Shocked, Narcissa stuttered in her thrusting.That couldn’t be.No no no.They had sex many times and got closer than this before.Narcissa could not let the change overwhelm her.She was in control.She was the master of her person, her sex, and her orgasm.

“Narcissa!Oh my god.Don’t you dare stop now, Narcissa.Narcissa.Narcissa.”Hermione was pleading.Her desire causing her to lose her mind more than a little.“Give it to me, Narcissa.No teasing.”

Scooting her body closer to Hermione’s brought her shaft right where Hermione wanted it.Then it enabled Hermione to push harder and impale herself more fully on Narcissa’s engorged shaft.

“Yes, baby.Right there.Oh, you’re stretching me so much.Give it to me, baby.Release inside me, Narcissa.Do it.Do it now.I have to have you inside me.”Hermione was begging at the top of her voice.The wild tone of her voice twigged in Narcissa’s brain calling up the desire to mate, to breed, and to claim her partner completely.

“Oh Hermione.No.No, I can’t.”Narcissa protested as she usually did.They could not go that far.They couldn’t run the risk.The time was not right.Always the same excuses.Always the same empty feeling as they panted for breath after an earth shattering orgasm that at once connected them and kept them ever separated.

“Ch-Char-Charm.”Hermione panted as she pushed back against Narcissa rocking her hips from side to side in order to call upon the woman behind her.“See the mark.”Hermione held one hand back vaguely making it easier for Narcissa to see the Healer’s mark to verify the charm’s integrity.

Growling, Narcissa felt her world unraveling as she took in Hermione’s request and her ability to follow through on it.It would not be the first time she had come inside her lover.She could do this.She was in control.

“Inside, Narcissa.Come inside me, baby.”Hermione reached her hand down to grab Narcissa’s hand on her hip.She dragged the other woman forward as she placed her hand on her breast and enjoyed the sensation of their over heated bodies pressed together along her back. 

Narcissa grunted as her body fell forward onto Hermione.“I don’t want to crush you, love.”She murmured a protest against Hermione’s skin.

“It feels good, baby.Take me hard.Finish inside me.”Hermione began to rock her hips fast against Narcissa all the while panting as she thought about her muscles squeezing Narcissa in a physical demand for fulfillment.

Narcissa held still.Her control was slipping and she could not afford to let down her guard.She could not lose Hermione—her lover, the woman who wanted to have children with her, the woman who got the charm just to ease her mind.She could not spill into her lover this way, spilling her secrets along with her pleasure.

“Narcissa?”Hermione had sensed the change.Pulling away and forward, Hermione whimpered as Narcissa’s cock slipped from her body.Turning on the bed, Hermione focused on her lover.“Baby, it’s okay.Just, just be with me in the moment.”Hermione kissed Narcissa’s lips and stroked her face.She pressed her body against Narcissa’s in a way that was comforting instead of sexy.“Come here.Against the headboard, my love.”Hermione guided her lover into position and then straddled Narcissa’s legs so that her hard cock was pressed against her throbbing sex, but they were not joined again.

Marveling at her lover’s ability to sense when she was going to lose it, Narcissa reached up and caressed Hermione’s face.How the other woman could accept a partner that occasionally froze up during passionate sex right at a key moment and still come back for more, Narcissa could not understand and loved Hermione all the more for it.

Hermione enjoyed the feel of Narcissa’s shaft against her as she leaned forward and claimed Narcissa’s lips in a series of slow and progressively deeper kisses.When she pulled away with her fingertips teasing against Narcissa’s breasts there was a string of saliva connecting their lips.Hermione wiped at her chin with a sultry look at her still rock hard lover.

“Do you want to find the groove again or take care of yourself and go to sleep?”Hermione asked in as close to a neutral tone as she could get.They both knew that Hermione would not give up the sex once revved up, but that she would leave it up to Narcissa on every single occasion.

“Help me find it again, love.I want to fill you, since you are giving me the honor.”Narcissa pulled Hermione’s hand up to her lips and kissed the palm and then turned it over to kiss the tiny mark near the base of her thumb.

In seconds, Hermione had shifted their positions so that she was sinking down on Narcissa’s shaft as they stared into each others eyes.The mood between them heated up so swiftly that Narcissa’s breath caught in her throat.To combat the wave of renewed panic over her control, Narcissa leaned forward to suck Hermione’s breasts and let her hands encourage Hermione’s ride.

“You are better than ever, Narcissa.”Hermione’s voice had deepened into an erotic growl as she settled fully down against her lover and rocked for long moments as she enjoyed the attentions of Narcissa’s lips, tongue and teeth on her nipples.

The bed began to rock as Narcissa encouraged Hermione to rise up farther and come down faster all the while nipping and tugging on her nipples as they passed her by.Her teeth still itched where they were prepared to claim, but Narcissa was too focused on the chase of them and the slide of her cock within Hermione’s tight walls that she was able to ignore the call.

“I got the charm because I want you to fill me, baby.”Hermione paused as she moved to breathe or perhaps for emphasis.Narcissa could only half process the joy of her shaft hitting deeper and tighter into Hermione with every thrust.“I want you to mark me as yours, Narcissa.I want you to impregnate me.You can fill my belly with your seed.I would glow for you as my breasts filled with milk and my body curved with the proof of your potency.Please, baby, I’m so close, come with me.Come inside me.”

Hermione was frantic in her motions and her words, each thrust felt better than the last and somehow Narcissa filled her deeper and fuller than before.Then Hermione felt her body lock down against Narcissa’s as her lover’s fingers clenched against her hips.Hermione’s mouth dropped open in shock as she sought out her lover’s eyes.

“Oooh.Narcissaaaaaa.”Hermione ground her lover’s name out as she ground her hips down against Narcissa’s still hard and spasming cock.

Seeing Narcissa trapped in her passion as well as some kind of personal torture, Hermione slowed her movements down and reached for Narcissa’s face.“Baby?”She whispered as her body shook with aftershocks and she could still feel Narcissa pumping her seed deep inside her body.“Narcissa, love.Hey, look at me.You can’t go anywhere you do realize, don’t you?”Hermione stopped moving and then, when Narcissa still wouldn’t look at her, Hermione clenched her sex muscles as tight as she possibly could around the expanded girth and depth of Narcissa’s now deeply knotted cock.“Look at me, Narcissa.”

Once the older woman looked up and took in a breath to speak, Hermione clenched her pussy once more and jiggled her hips in a way that drew a sharp moan from her lover.

“There’s a first time for everything, right, baby?”Hermione kept her tone playful and loving.

When Narcissa gasped and looked up to her lover, she was greeted by a blissed out smile.

“I understand why you have held back now, baby.But you don’t have to.I want you, all of you.I don’t care how undignified you might think this is.You cannot deny how incredible this feels.”Hermione began to shift her hips in shallow movements that would not have ordinarily done anything for either of them, but in this heightened state of engorgement sent them both reeling with mini-orgasms.

Kissing Hermione and pulling her close against her body, Narcissa groaned as their sexes continued to throb and pulse where they were connected.“Oh god.”Narcissa could not help shifting up into her lover with her own echoing thrusts.“Why haven’t we done this before?”

The End


End file.
